1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication devices; and more particularly to wireless communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication systems are well known. Communication systems include wired communication systems such as the Public Switch Telephone Network (PSTN), the Internet backbone, Local Area Networks (LANs), fiber optic networks, cable networks, and various other communication networks serviced by wired or hard media. Wireless communication systems include cellular communication networks, Wireless Wide Area Networks (WWANs), Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs), and Wireless Personal Area Networks (WPANs). Cellular networks, WWANs, and WLANs are typically supported by wired network infrastructures. Cellular networks include base stations that service wireless links with cell phones. WWANs include access points that support communications with WWAN enabled devices. WLANs also typically include an infrastructure and one or more access points that support communications for WLAN enabled devices. WPANs typically support point to point communications between two or more WPAN enabled devices. Examples of WLANs include 802.11x networks, examples of WPANs include Bluetooth networks, examples of WWANs include WiMAX networks, and examples of cellular networks include CDMA networks, TDMA networks, WCDMA networks, FDMA networks, and/or various other types of wireless links serviced. For example, cellular networks may include North American CDMA networks such as those that are currently installed, GSM networks, North American TDMA networks, WCDMA networks, and/or various other types of communication standardized networks.
Cellular phones are typically associated with a single cellular network service provider. New cellular phones, while manufactured by various companies, in order to receive service from a particular cellular network, are associated with the cellular network. Such association is typically established with a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card that a subscriber inserts into his/her cellular phone. The SIM card has an association with a particular servicing network provider and validates the cell phone with that network service provider. Of course, a cell phone may roam and receive service from differing network service providers, with particular roaming charges applied to the subscribed user. Further, when a user travels to remote locations that are not serviced by a primary network service provider he/she may obtain another SIM and insert the SIM in his/her cell phone to receive service from a differing cellular network.
Association of the cell phone with a particular network service provider typically includes the cell phone having a user interface based upon the association with the network service provider. For example, a cell phone that is subscribed with AT&T may include AT&T network service provider information displayed to a user on a display of the user interface. In such case, the AT&T logo may be displayed upon the cell phone. Further, various other characteristics of the cell phone are determined based upon the association of the cell phone with AT&T as the network service provider.
Due to limitation no association with a single network service provider to the cell phone, the user is somewhat constrained in his/her ability to operate the cell phone. While some cell phones may be customized by the user, such customization typically runs counter to the settings of the cell phone as it is associated with the network service provider. These and other shortcomings of the prior system devices will be further revealed herein with reference to the figures, description, and claims of the present invention.